The Lost Gift
by SoranoHikari
Summary: Certain gifts are precious and when given away to remember it can break the heart and soul. A gift given unknowingly during a summer love has major consequences for one person!


The Lost Gift

By: SoranoHikari aka (MiakaRyo)

This is my second story and I hope it is better than the first. Please read and review, but no flames please. This story is very sad. It made me cry and I was the one who wrote it!

I hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but Inuyasha is not so please don't sue me because I have nothing.

May 9, 1998 was a day that was forever etched in her mind.

It was a day she would never forget; the day she lost the most precious gift of her life. It was only seven years ago, but it felt like it was an eternity to her. Her mind played the beautiful memories that led to that hellish day over and over every night in her dreams. She could still remember the glorious days of that perfect summer she spent in the arms of her lover. She had just finished her first year of college, and instead of going home to see her family she decided to go to the beach with her friends.

To this day she still could not decide if she made the right decision in going to the beach, but she could not regret what she did that summer.

She met the boy who would become her lover her first night on the beach at Silver Bay. The moon was full, and she could not resist the pull of the ocean. She came upon the boy as he took a midnight walk in the moonlight. The sight of him took away her breathe. His silver hair had a heavenly glow in the light of the moon. His amber-gold eyes flared in the night with an intense fire that held a passion she knew deep inside would soon engulf her. The shadows of the moon eclipsed his body like a tender caress leaving an aura of mystery about him. It was in that moment that his blazing glowing eyes landed upon her.

She could still remember that moment with such clarity. Time stopped, and it was love at first sight for her. He climbed off the rock and walked the short distance to her. He held his hand out to her, and without even knowing who he was, she placed her hand and her heart in his.

From that moment on, they were inseparable. Everywhere she went he was by her side. Her friends grew to like him even though his attitude sometimes left something to be desired. They loved, laughed, and raged their way through the summer days. They confessed their deepest dreams and desires to each other in the nights as the sounds of the waves crashed to and fro upon the beach. Unfortunately, as all things end, this summer love was to end as well.

The days began to speed by like memories that each one was to rapidly become, and all too soon the day came where they had to part and reenter the real world. With a tender yet passion filled kiss, he gently pulled away and wiped the tears from her soft silky cheeks. The last words that came from his lips were words of thanks over the precious gift she had blessed him with the night before and words of regret that he could not give her something in return. He quietly whispered "I love you and I will never forget you" to her before he turned his back, climbed into his mustang, and drove out of sight.

She had the vague memory of her friends pulling her away and putting her into their jeep before driving away themselves. One week later she started back to college and tried to return to having a normal life, but that would never be possible again.

May 9, 2005

It was seven years ago today that she had to give away her lover's gift. Her lover, her Inuyasha, regretted that he was not able to give her a parting gift, but he had.

She discovered her gift in October but did not confirm it until November. Standing alone in her bathroom, she looked into the mirror and back down again. The pregnancy test in her hand glowed a bright positive blue. She could not deny truth anymore. She was going to have a baby! With the tears coming uncontrollably, she lend against the sink no longer knowing what to do.

She was shocked and scared wondering how she was going to get through this, but soon another emotion began to worm its way in: happiness. Even though she knew it would be hard, she was determined to keep her baby, but all the determination in the world could not have prepared her for how drastically her life was going to change.

As the months passed and she got bigger, it was much harder for her to get to her classes. She soon began missing many of them. Her morning sickness was constantly with her leaving her hardly any energy to do anything in her life. This included spending time with her friends. Even though her friends were supportive, they had lives of their own and could not be with her every hour of every day. She and her friends began to drift apart when, in truth, she needed them more than ever. With her friends gone and the snide remarks of her peers all around her, she nearly gave into depression. Her only saving graces were when she felt the baby move or kick. It was in these moments that she remembered that she was not totally alone, but reality always had a bad way of coming back to her. The truth was thither grades dropped, she was sick all the time, and her social life was nonexistence. She had only a little money and she could not tell her mother. She had no idea where Inuyasha was so she could not contact him. She was truly alone.

When the labor began, she was all alone. The pain tore through her again and again leaving her crying, weak, and afraid. She was very small which made the delivery even more difficult, and because of a blood disorder she had no Cesarean could be preformed. After 23 hours of pain raked labor, she brought into the world a beautiful silver haired, golden eyed baby girl.

When the infant was placed into her arms, tears were flowing from her eyes. She held her baby, whom she called Hikari, tight. Right at that moment Hikari, _her light_, gave a small little smile to her mother.

She could no longer hold in her pain or her tears. They poured and streamed from her eyes and she could not stop them.

In the next moment, a woman came up and said the words "It's time." She just shook her head no, but the woman reminded her of her decision. She very gently placed Hikari into the woman's arms, and the woman turned around and walked away to give the baby to her new family.

That memory alone brought Kagome Higurashi to knees. She could remember the shock, the empty feeling in her arms where her baby was just moments ago and the wrenching pain that catapulted her heart.

She had made the decision to give her baby up for adoption because she knew that she could not give her the kind of life her baby deserved. She never thought that it would nearly kill her to do it, but she stuck to her decision, and she never saw her baby again. Some days she felt like she would never make it while on other days only feeling half alive, but the worst days were on Hikari's birthday, May 9. Kagome felt her heart break anew every year on this day.

Seven years have passed and it is May 9, 2005. Kagome Higurashi finished college, started her own business, and lived her life, but as she sat behind her desk today, she was thinking about Hikari. She wondered what she looks like, and she wondered about all of the things she has missed. She thinks about her baby's father and wonders if he is ok. She wished things could have been different, but the past can never be changed. So she sat in her chair behind her desk looking out at the view knowing that no matter how much pain she suffered she made the right decision for her baby. She gently wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

The End or should I continue? Please review and tell me! Thanks! Sorano


End file.
